


And, honey, I can't bear to stay

by tortxrra



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: Nothing hurts more than seeing someone else do what you can't.





	And, honey, I can't bear to stay

Your decision was made suddenly, quickly, without the deliberation one _should_ put in when deciding whether or not they should move to another country. But you didn’t care. Your family had enough money for your flight, rent and school; with those major problems taken care of, what else was there to worry about?

You just needed to get out of this house, away from this family, away from _her_ \-- 

“What are you doing?” 

You froze, hands going limp and dropping the clothes you had being trying to shove into your suitcase. You had hoped that no one would see you leave, except for maybe Shigure or Hatori, since they wouldn’t stop you, but _him_ seeing you was the worst possible outcome. He was the only one who could possibly convince you to stay, and it was for that very reason you couldn’t bear to face him; your heart was already broken enough. 

Struggling, and ultimately failing, to keep your voice steady, you replied, “Packing.” 

The boy behind you snorted, and you heard his footsteps as he approached you. “I can see that, dumbass,” he drawled, but the insult lacked any bite, and that made your heart hurt even more. “What are you packing for? You’re not going anywhere.” 

Your fists clenched as your chest tightened and your head swam; you couldn’t bear to tell him but you had to get the words out. You knew he would protest you leaving even more if you didn’t give him an explanation. 

“I’m leaving. Going to America for awhile.” You knew the explanation was weak, but it took everything in you to force those few words out. 

A hand gripped your upper arm and used it as leverage to turn you around, forcing you to confront your visitor. Your heart twinged and you almost sobbed when you saw the hurt in his bright orange eyes, but you knew you couldn’t back down; it would only hurt more in the long run. 

Kyou’s teeth clenched. “And what the hell are you doing that for?!” he yelled, anger masking his hurt. 

Your hands shook as you struggled to maintain your composure. You couldn’t crack under the pressure, not now, when you were so close to ~~running away from your problems~~ leaving. 

“Say something, dammit!” The desperation in his voice was the final crack before the dam broke. 

“Because!” you shouted in response, tears clouding your vision. “Because I...all this time, I couldn’t do anything! I didn’t help anyone! But then she, she just strolled in, and everything got fixed! No one needs me around when I can’t do anything!” 

“You idiot.” A large, warm hand threaded through your hair, and you were pulled forward. Black enveloped your vision as you were brought to rest against Kyo’s chest, and the proximity alone made you calm down the slightest bit. Your eyes closed as you felt the rumble of his chest as he spoke. “You think you never did anything or helped anyone? How do you think all of us made it this long? We--I need you around. That hasn’t changed just because Tohru’s here, dummy. So don’t go leaving out of nowhere, got it?” 

Your arms felt heavy, far too heavy to possibly lift, but you willed yourself to lift them and wrap around Kyo’s waist and pull him closer. Your response was muffled by the material of his shirt, but you knew he understood. 

Just as easily as you had decided to leave, your decision turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want y’all to know that I don’t hate Tohru, regardless of what this fic may make you think. The Reader character isn’t supposed to hate her either; they’re just frustrated with their situation. [Tumblr](https://gingerfics.tumblr.com/post/180058270841/and-honey-i-cant-bear-to-stay)


End file.
